Would You?
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Shalimar has some questions for Brennan.yay its complete! please read and review
1. Would You?

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x I just borrow them so don't sue me.

Hey guys this is just a little poem that jumped out of my head and onto some paper. I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Would you?**

Would you protect me and make me happy?

Would you catch me if I fall?

Would you love me for who I am?

Would you see passed all my faults?

Would you be my shoulder to cry on?

Would you be the strength that I need?

Would you dance with me in the rain and help me cry away all the pain?

Would you understand when I don't want to talk?

Would you listen to when I do?

Would you lay down your life for me if I would for you?

Would you chase away all my monsters if I told you I was scared?

Would you hold me tight?

Would you help me fight?

Would you stand beside me against the world?

Would you keep me warm when its cold?

Would you runaway with me?

Would you hide me?

Would you lie for me?

Would you cry for me?

Would make me smile?

Would you love me Brennan? like I love you.


	2. Brennan's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x I just borrow them for inspiration

Ok after some wonderful reviews (thank you very much to my reviewers, you know who you are : ) ) I decided this story needed to be carried on. So here are Brennan's thoughts on Shalimar's feelings. I know it's a bit sappy and sweet but that's the mood I'm in right now and I think Bren and Shal both deserve a bit of sappiness in their lives. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Brennan's Thoughts**

Brennan turned the piece of paper over in his hands. He looked at the last words written on the page

_'Would you love me Brennan? Like I love you'_

She loved him. It was like he'd been hit over the head. The world had started spinning. Could she really love him?

He had felt something for Shalimar almost as soon as he first saw her. He would have been blind not to, she was stunning. As he'd gotten to know her those feelings had developed into friendship but he had always hoped there could be something more.

Sometimes he even thought he saw her looking at him but he just dismissed it, why would she feel anything for him, he was nothing special. But now here it was in front of him. The proof, written in her beautiful handwriting on paper that smelled of rose oil just like her. It amazed him how she could be so strong and tough but so feminine and gentle at the same time.

He didn't deserve her. She was special, unique. He'd never known anyone like her his whole life. He felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. What was he going to say to her?

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He wanted to kiss her and drown in her eyes. How was he going to tell her he loved her? Maybe he shouldn't think about it. He should just say whatever came into his head when he saw her.

His heart raced as he walked to the door. He couldn't believe it, she loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok guys i know its a bit short but i want to get to the point where Bren goes to talk to Shal in the next chapter which i might even write tonight coz i feel like i have a bout of insomnia coming on.


	3. Loves Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own them I only borrow them.

Ok this is the final chapter guys. I hope you like it. It's still a bit sappy but Bren and Shal deserve a happy ending sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Questions Answered**

Brennan headed to the dojo and there she was, working out with one of the training simulations of a GSA agent. His head was still spinning, what if it was all just a joke and she didn't love him? No. He was just being stupid; Shal would never do that to him.

She saw him standing by the stairs with the piece of paper she'd written on in his hand. She was so distracted by the sight of him that she misjudged a kick from the GSA simulation she was fighting and landed on the floor.

Brennan couldn't help laughing as he offered her his hand to get back onto her feet.

"Oh I give up; I'm not in the mood to train anymore."

The feral grumbled as she got to her feet. She didn't let go of Brennan's hand right away, it felt right to be holding his hand.

"I read your note" Brennan said it without looking at her. He was glad she hadn't let go of his hand.

"Oh. And what did you think?" she asked nervously wondering why he wasn't looking at her.

He didn't answer her. He didn't need to; he just pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Wow. I take it this means you feel the same as I do?"

"Shal I've been feeling like this about you since the first time we met. I think you're amazing, beautiful, one of the strongest, smartest people I know. My life would be so much duller without you."

He held her face in his hands as he kissed her again; she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. She was so close to him she could almost feel his heart beating.


End file.
